


The Funeral

by Umeya_kun



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, funeral au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/pseuds/Umeya_kun
Summary: This is a funeral AU of an original character...





	The Funeral

-Dead person-

As I was laying there, cold and unmoving I saw nothing, felt nothing, smelled nothing, heard nothing. It was like there was nothing but me in the darkness. Until I started to hear the cries of my beloved family. I tried to move but nothing happened. I started to panic. 'What's going on? Why can't I move? Someone help!" I mentally screamed for help, but I soon realized help was not coming anytime soon, for I was dead. My heart wasn't beating, blood wasn't pulsing or flowing within my veins, I wasn't breathing, nothing was there I was all alone within the darkness of my soul. Until finally I saw a light, it wasn't bright but it wasn't dim either, instead it was quite dusky. As I was staring at the light longingly I heard a voice ask,

"Do you want to cross over? Or do you want to stay here for eternity?" 

"I want to join you" I stated while reaching out my hand to the voice

There was a tall silhouette of a person coming from the light. The silhouette grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Welcome to hell" the man said maliciously 

"W-what!?" I stuttered

"You're name is ------" the man said as my hearing vanished, "your crimes are -------- and ---------" 

Everything suddenly went black and silent once again.

"Wow you truly were a criminal!" The man said rather surprised, "Damnit now I owe that son of a bitch 20 bucks!"

"Who?" I asked

"Oh, you're finally awake I see" the man said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You suddenly passed out" the man said

"Um, where are we?" I asked

"What do you mean? You should already know that this place is the border between Heaven and Hell" the man said boredly, "I thought we already covered this"

I tried to ask another question, but the man made a quick gesture and somehow made me unable to speak. I man started speaking again, but I couldn't hear him, for I was too deep within my thoughts to notice he started talking again.

"--- hey are you listening?" The man asked annoyedly 

"Sorry what?" I asked as he allowed me to speak once again

"As I was saying you'll need to pick between Heaven and Hell, so which one will it be?" The man asked curiously

"I pick Hell" I said

"Why?" The man asked profoundly 

"Because it's as you have said I have committed many crimes" I replied feeling the guilt swell up in my heart, "besides I've been living in heaven for too long"

"What do you mean by that?" The man asked

"I've been living with my beloved family for most of my life, that is my heaven" I replied with a smile

"Haaaahhhh" the man sighed, "Damnit I just can't win against you can I?"

I stared at him questioningly.

"You can go to Hell, but I'm assigning you to be my secretary" the man said, "I mean I might as well have as much fun with your soul as I can right"

"I guess" I replied unsure

When I was about to grab his hand the ground beneath us started to shake and crack.

"What's going on!?" I screamed

"Tsk" the man clicked his tongue, "I'll get your soul next time!" The man yelled his voice encased by venom

I awoke from my deep slumber, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. I got out of bed and scanned myself in the mirror. I looked like I normally did, which was relief in its self. I returned to my normal life for now, but the time came when I met the mysterious man once again, the only difference is this time I didn't wake back up.


End file.
